Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?
Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? is a episode in Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After the Rabbid Empire's defeat and Sunset Shimmer's Festival Day 1 time-loop adventure, the Unified Heroes were transported into Metal 4 for the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament. Continuity and Placement * Takes place after Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths, , Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass and Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling. * Seven years after Hello Bikini Bottom!. * Twelve years after Bucket Sweet Bucket. * Fifteen years after The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Transcript :(The episode begins with Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O attacks SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Casper, the Ghostly Trio, the Boo Brothers and Sly Cooper) :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon attacks Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) :Narrator: After the defeat of the Rabbid Empire and Sunset Shimmer's Festival Day 1 time-loop adventure. Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Mega Rangers are defeated by two unknown enemies. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon beats Pit, Link, Casey Jones, Keno and Robo Knight) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: More strength... :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O attacks Super Megaforce Silver, Cherry Crash, Marth, Shulk, April O'Neil and Super Megaforce Green) :Shulk: grunts Man, he's tougher than I thought! [forsees a vision of Darkspine Magma Dragoon, who uses his move, Dragoon Slash x4 at Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Link, Marth, himself, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash] gasped Oh, no! Mario, Sonic, everyone, get out of there before it's too late! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Shulk You foreseen a vision of me? How thoughtful. Now to end it. Dragoon Slash x4! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon slashed at Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Link, Pit, Marth, Shulk, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash) :Sonic the Hedgehog: What are you doing? What's your problem with the Unified Heroes!? :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O: This dosen't concern you, hedgehog! :TheBee Ridewatch: TheBee! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! Wasp! TheBee! :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O transform into TheBeeArmor) :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Clock Time Burst! :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O TheBeeArmor punches Sonic the Hedgehog) :(Super Megaforce Red shoots Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :Super Megaforce Red: Alright, you! Time for me to face you! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the strongest? :Super Megaforce Red: And what if I am? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Then, defeat me! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon slashes at Super Megaforce Red) :Super Megaforce Red: That was Gia's move... [foresees a vision of Super Megaforce Yellow] You... Where'd you learn that?! :Blueberry Cake: Troy? What is it? :Super Megaforce Red: I don't know. But stay with Mario, Sonic and the others! Darkspine Magma Dragoon What did you to Gia?! You're the one who captured her! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Yes. I did! I am the evolved form of Magma Dragoon. Darkspine Magma Dragoon! If you wish to save her, you'll be the first to know. Dark Dragoon Blast! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon blasted at Super Megaforce Red) :Super Megaforce Red: screams :Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas, Robo Knight and the rest of Super Mega Rangers: Troy! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: evilly That'll weaken you up. Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O TheBeeArmor Let's go to the Brothers of Black and give them the good news! Now off to find more of the Unified Heroes! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O TheBeeArmor leaves) :Super Megaforce Red: Gia... :(Super Megaforce Red demorphs into Troy Burrows, collapses into the ground, as Captain Planet and Princess Zelda arrived) :Captain Planet and Princess Zelda: Troy! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Are you alright? :Troy Burrows: I know what he did, Sonic. He captured Gia. :(Super Megaforce Blue, Super Megaforce Green, Super Megaforce Pink and Super Megaforce Silver demorphs into Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Emma Goodall and Orion) :Jake Holling: That totally sucks. I mean why does that guy have to capture Gia at a time like this? :Michelangelo: Yeah. Jake's right. But, don't worry, Troy we'll find some other girl to replace Gia and things will go smooth as possi– :Everyone but Troy: Mikey! :(Raphael hits Michelangelo on the head) :Raphael: You don't have to constantly keep blurting, Mikey! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and it really annoys us, Pinkie and Sonata! :(A golden ticket appears on Mario's hand) :Mario: A ticket? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like Mario got his ticket. [A Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket also appears on Sonic's hand] Hey, guys. I think I have the same ticket that Mario's holding. :Megan Williams: Yeah. The same thing happened to me, Troy, Jake, Noah, Emma, Blueberry, Cherry, SpongeBob, Sandy, Leatherhead, Fugitoid, Bebop, Rocksteady, Bowser and Planet. :SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah. Even Adagio has one, Curly Winds has one and so does Aria. But, I wonder what that ticket is for anyway. :Rocksteady: Maybe it is a birthday party for Lily Pad. :Cherry Crash: Uh, I don't think that me and Aunt Victoria made tickets for Lily Pad's birthday, Rocksteady. :Pit: Yeah. Cherry's right. But, why is there a black Super Smash Bros. emblem on the ticket? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Maybe it's the same thing happened to everyone who got to a ticket. :Fluttershy: Not everyone, Sunset. :Donatello: She means, everyone who's in the Unified Heroes and most of them who are not in New Earth. :Marth: Donatello might be right. Even the most of us who didn't have those tickets. :Rarity: But, what about Sour Sweet and her friends? :Troy Burrows: We don't know yet, Rarity. But, they already got their tickets before us. :(Natsu Dragneel, Happy the Cat, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Mirajane Strauss arrives) :Natsu Dragneel: Not to mention that Erza, Juvia and Elfman got their tickets. :Gajeel Redfox: Captain Planet We got your message. So, it has to be Gohan Black and Goten Black who hired that guy? :Captain Planet: His name is Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Gajeel. He is a evolved form of Magma Dragoon, the one from Sigma's army. :Mega Man: What?! That thing who tried to kill us?! X told me and Sonic about Sigma's revived army! :Sonic the Hedgehog: It's actually his head is at Sticks' place, Mega Man. And all of sudden, he was revived and evolved into Darkspine Magma Dragoon, due to the affect of one of the World Rings. :(Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Keno and Robo Knight looked dumbfounded) :Robo Knight: The World Rings. I find that really interesting. :Michelangelo: Yeah. Robo Knight's right. When, one of the most deadly Mavericks, Magma Dragoon was evolved and revived, due to the affect of one of the World Rings to transform into Darkspine Magma Dragoon was really awesome! :Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Captain Planet, Link, Princess Zelda, Pit, Shulk, Mega Man, Orion, Noah Carver, Jake Holling and Emma Goodall: Mikey! :Applejack: Again, still annoying as usual. :Pit: And also Aria is annoyed at Mikey's constant shenanigans. :Michelangelo: Speaking of Pinkie Pie and Sonata. Where are they? :Emma Goodall: Well, Mikey. Juniper told me that they're at the gym in Canterlot High to set up for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Rocksteady: Megaforce Pink has a point, my winged comrade. Although, Miss Lyrock said that she and her aunt did not make tickets for her birthday party. :(Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas, Super Mega Rangers and their allies looked confused. Until, Twilight Sparkle taps Cherry Crash on the shoulder, telling her that Rocksteady is talking about her) :Cherry Crash: Eh...? Rocksteady Who are you calling Miss Lyrock?! :Rainbow Dash: Okay. I think you guys need to calm down for a while. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Right. I know that Darkspine Magma Dragoon has captured Gia, Troy. But it's the only way that we can save her. :Troy Burrows: Thanks, Sonic. I'll contact Mordecai and Rigby. :SpongeBob SquarePants: Troy Burrows While you contact Mordecai and Rigby. Well, Patrick and I need to bring all three million, two hundred and seventy seven Krabby Patties to Canterlot High for Lily Pad's birthday party at the gym. :Troy Burrows: Good luck, you two. Let's go, guys. :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Katrina Hadley :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Pinkie Pie, Beep-O, Paper Beep-O, Secur-X, Lance the Fox, Raven, GLaDOS Greeed, Parsnippity, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3, Nolan North, the Jelly Beans, Curly Winds, Rose Heart, Sophisticata, Sweet Leaf, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Karai, Shinigami, Snips, Snails, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Velvet Sky, Sonata Dusk, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Shellbach, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher setting up for Lily Pad's birthday party) :Pinkie Pie: A little more to the left, Phineas. Now, Ferb, a little more to the right. And... done! Okay, guys, that's enough putting up the banner, thank you! :Phineas Flynn: No prob, Pinkie! Ferb Fletcher Do we have to help Pinkie Pie set up for Lily Pad's birthday party in the gym at Canterlot High School? Because, that's what we're doing today. :Ferb Fletcher: Yes. Yes, it does. :(SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star arrived) :Sweet Leaf: Hi, SpongeBob. What brings you and Patrick here? :SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, me and Patrick got all three million, two hundred and seventy seven Krabby Patties for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Lazlo: Really? :Patrick Star: Yeah. Wanna see it? :Raj: Sure. :(SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star shows the Unified Heroes all three million, two hundred and seventy seven of Krabby Patties) :Micro Chips: Wow. It turns out you did got all three million, two hundred and seventy seven Krabby Patties for Lily Pad's birthday party. :SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep. There's more. :(SpongeBob SquarePants shows the Unified Heroes a picture of him and Patrick are riding a boatmobile with all three million, two hundred and seventy seven of Krabby Patties on the wagon) :Sandalwood: Is that you and Patrick are riding a boatmobile with all three million, two hundred and seventy seven Krabby Patties on the wagon? :Patrick Star: Yep. We are. :Sandalwood: Oh, okay. :(Mordecai, Rigby and Skips arrived) :Mordecai: Hey, Pinkie. Rigby and I got a message from Troy he said that a Maverick named Darkspine Magma Dragoon, who appeared out of nowhere and then, he captured Gia. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that from Troy, Mordecai. :Mordecai: Yeah. :Skips: Uh, what's all of this? :Pinkie Pie: We're setting up for Lily Pad's birthday party in the gym at Canterlot High School. :Clam: Yeah, yeah. Birthday parties are fun! :Victoria: Well, Pinkie did a great job for babysitting Lily Pad. :Lily Pad: Actually Mom, me and Pinkie had some fun. :(Captain Planet, Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Mega Rangers arrived) :Water Lily: Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Awwww! Hi there, you little cutie! cooing Who missed Sunsey? Who missed Sunsey? Who missed Sunsey? :Vahallan: My little sister, Water Lily seems to like you, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, well I saved her and brought her back to her mom. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Hey, Applejack. Do you remember Lily Pad's baby sister, Water Lily? :Applejack: Yeah. Well at first, I rescued her from drowning. :Secur-X: Yep. Sunset, what exactly do you remember the Dazzlings at the Starswirled Music Festival? :Sunset Shimmer: I remember during the Starswirled Music Festival where they appear as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival singing Find the Magic, and I suspect them of using the Time Twirler to create the time loop I'm trapped in. However, I do not find the Time Twirler in their van, and they are cleared of suspicion after I read Adagio's mind (the "loop" I heard Adagio speak of being for their music). They still take the opportunity to make fun of me until I accidentally hurt Pinkie Pie's feelings, and they leave in their van. When I met PostCrush and I realized that they're the ones who have the Time Twirler and created the time loop that I'm trapped in. :Secur-X: You knew the Dazzlings have return as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival? :Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Secur-X. :Secur-X: Well, Sunset, maybe you should teach the Dazzlings about the magic of friendship? :Sunset Shimmer: Really? :Secur-X: Yeah. :Sunset Shimmer: Gosh, Secur-X, I didn't think about that. You are totally right. :Secur-X: Of course I am, Sunset. :Sonata Dusk: I forgot to tell you the part I accidentally started a fire by putting tacos in a toaster. It's kinda my fault. nervously :Michelangelo: Wow! I gotta hand it to you, Sonata. But, started a fire by putting tacos in a toaster pretty funny! :Everyone: Mikey! :(We see Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Nolan North, Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings glaring at Michelangelo, as he grins nervously) :Michelangelo: But, I was trying to help. :Cherry Crash and Donatello: Well, stop being annoying! :SpongeBob SquarePants: Um, maybe you should try to make tacos that doesn't involve starting fires on vans and other vehicles, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: My bad. :Sour Sweet: (receives her ticket along with Lemon Zest) Hey, Secur-X. It looks like Lemon Zest and I got our tickets. :Secur-X: Wow! Talk about last minute entry. You really should bring the Dazzlings back to Equestria, Sunset. They are tired of being stuck in this world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria. :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. You got a point. Well, Aria is still a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom and Sonata wants to stay with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Because, they're her uncle and auntie. But, maybe the Dazzlings wanted to stay here instead, so they can have a normal life. :Secur-X: Okay. :Sunset Shimmer: Say, Adagio, didn't you say that you and the Dazzlings are being stuck in this world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria? :Adagio Dazzle: Why, yes, Sunset, we did. We were stuck in this miserable human world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria. And... groans Why did you try to put tacos on the toaster, Sonata? :SpongeBob SquarePants: Now hold on, Adagio. Sonata Dusk I think I found a way for you to make tacos. Here. Let me show you. [SpongeBob shows Sonata Dusk a picture of the slightly used taco stand that Plankton bought it from the pawn shop] This is a picture of a slightly used taco stand that Plankton bought it from the pawn shop, when he tried to buy the Krusty Krab. echoes Tried to buy the Krusty Krab... Tried to buy the Krusty Krab... Tried to buy the Krusty Krab... slow-motion Tried to buy the Krusty Krab... :(We see Mr. Krabs who was seriously triggered, until then he loses it) :Eugene Harold Krabs: WHAAAAATTTTT?!!! growls angrily So, you're the one who wanted to buy me restaurant, Plankton!! :Sheldon J. Plankton: Come on, Krabs! You're the one who sold it for SpongeBob and Squidward's fake concert tour. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Well, consider this little shenanigan of yours for trying to steal me formuler is on you! :Patrick Star: Well, at least Plankton bought the taco stand that has tacos. :Eugene Harold Krabs: That is true, Patrick. That is true. :Sheldon J. Plankton: I may not buy your restaurant, Eugene. But, I already bought the taco stand from the pawn shop. :Eugene Harold Krabs: That's right, Plankton, you did. Did the taco stand are selling tacos? :Sheldon J. Planton: Yes. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Oh. Okay. :Squidward Tentacles: Wait a minute. You don't think that Plankton is the one who wanted to buy the Krusty Krab at the pawn shop, when you sold it for the concert tour, so he can get his stubby little paws on the Krabby Patty Secret Formula? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Yep. :Squidward Tentacles: screams What is this world coming to!? :Sunset Shimmer and Adagio Dazzle: laughing :Adagio Dazzle: [looks at Nolan North] Sunset, maybe we shouldn't return to Equestria. :Sunset Shimmer: [puts her on hand Adagio's shoulder] You said it yourself, Adagio. "Maybe you're the one who needs to change." Princess Twilight and I taught Sonata about the magic of friendship. Even, you and Aria. :Adagio Dazzle: sighs I know. But, why did Aria and I made Sonata cry right before all of this happened? Sunset, I don't leave here because my relationship with Nolan. But, the only thing that I hate more than being stuck in this miserable world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria was Herobrine, Love and Hate Evolto, Human Chrysalis, Black Cherry Crash, Drakkon, Draven, Strike, Princess Dark Matter, Trek and Otto Torx trying to attack or destroy this world. Even Shredder, Kraang Subprime, the Tricatrons, Lord Dregg, Kavaxas, Shredder and Kraang from the another dimension. You and I have the same journey with Aria and Sonata. We'll remember that Equestria will always be our home. Maybe we're the ones who needed to change. Not you, Sunset. I think that we don't need to be evil anymore. [Adagio sheds tears in her eyes, as she wipes her tears] :Karai: [puts her on Adagio's shoulder in comfort] I know you and I felt the same way, Adagio. But, maybe Sunset is not the one who needed to change. I've been there when I was used by Shredder, for lying to me about him being my father. I realized that Master Splinter is my real father. :Shinigami: It's you and the Dazzlings who needed to change, Adagio. :Sunset Shimmer: Karai and Shini are right. Don't worry, you and the Dazzlings will stay here. (we see Nolan North, smiling at Adagio) But, Nolan will understand how you girls went through. :Adagio Dazzle: Thank you, Sunset, Karai and Shinigami. :Nolan North: chuckles :(Nolan hugs Adagio, as she hugs him back until, their love was interrupted by Michelangelo) :Michelangelo: Awwww! I knew there's something going between you two... :Adagio Dazzle and Nolan North: NOT THE TIME, MIKEY!! :Michelangelo: yells Oof! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Some times you always annoy Pinkie and Sonata, Mikey. :Michelangelo: Yeah, Sunset, I did. :Secur-X: Say, Adagio, didn't you and the Dazzlings harass Sunset in the past? :Adagio Dazzle: Yeah, we did harass Sunset in the past. :(Professor Mad Rabbid arrives with some chocolate donuts) :Secur-X: Hello, Master. Did you get the chocolate donuts for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Why yes, Secur-X, I did. :Nolan North: Say, Professor Mad Rabbid, how did you get those chocolate donuts. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Good question, Nolan. With a flashback how I got those chocolate donuts. :(Flashback started) :Professor Mad Rabbid: (Narrating) I was using my plan to get those chocolate donuts for Lily Pad's birthday party. Until I use the chocolate donut on the copy machine to clone those chocolate donuts. I was pressing this button and the green button. Now, the chocolate donut is now scanning and then I open the refrigerator door and now is a lot of chocolate donuts. :(Flashback ended) :Michelangelo: Wow, Professor Mad Rabbid, you did clone those chocolate donuts. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Thank you, Mikey. I have a picture to prove it. :(Professor Mad Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of that chocolate donut on the copy machine) :Flash Sentry: Is that a picture of that chocolate donut on the copy machine? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yes. Like me and Lapinibernatus are helping Sento to finished the Crocodile Sclashjelly and Cross-Z Phone. :Captain Planet: Really? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yeah. :Curly Winds: How did that happend? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Oh, I'll tell you. :(Flashback started) :Professor Mad Rabbid: Thanks for finished the Crocodile Sclashjelly and Cross-Z Phone, Sento. :Lapinibernatus: Looks you need help. :Sento Kiryu: No problem, Professor Mad Rabbid, Lapinibernatus. The Crocodile Sclashjelly and Cross-Z Phone are now finished. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yep. What are you going to do with the Crocodile Sclashjelly? Give it to Gentoku to transform into Kamen Rider Rouge Charge? :Sento Kiryu: Yes, Professor Mad Rabbid, I will give this Crocodile Sclashjelly to Gentoku. :Lapinibernatus: And what about Cross-Z Phone? Are you gonna give this Cross-Z Phone to Banjo? :Sento Kiryu: Yes. Check out this Cross-Z Phone out. :(Cross-Z Phone transform into Machine Cross-Z) :Professor Mad Rabbid: Did it turn into vehicle mode? :Sento Kiryu: Yes. Say hello to the Machine Cross-Z. :Lapnibernatus: A Machine Cross-Z? What does it do? :Sento Kiryu: Well, this Machine Cross-Z is the vehicle mode of the Cross-Z Phone. It can also transform into the Machine Cross-Z Rider Machine by utilizing the Wyvern Fullbottle. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Really? What's that? :Sento Kiryu: The source of this power is the “Dragon Camera” camera-type device loaded with “Wyvern Fullbottle”. :(Flashback ended) :Micro Chips: Wow. You and Lapinibernatus did help Sento to finished the Crocodile Sclashjelly and Cross-Z Phone. :Professor Mad Rabbid: That's right, Micro Chips. Me, Lapnibernatus and Sento have finished the Crocodile Sclashjelly and Cross-Z Phone. :Sandy Cheeks: Why are you here, Professor Mad Rabbid? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Well, Sandy, I've brought the chocolate donuts for Lily Pad's birthday party. Also, I want to let you know that Canterlot City and Ponyland are now located in Equestria. Because, World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are now merging into World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales are now merging into one. :Aria Blaze: Wait. Hold on. Canterlot City and Ponyland are now located in Equestria? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yes. Since World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are now merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales are now merging into one. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Canterlot City and Ponyland are now located in Equestria? I did not know that. Is this because of World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are now merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales are now merging into one? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yes. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. :(A mysterious girl appears on Mario and the others' tickets) :Ritla: (Hologram) Congratulations! It's time to enter the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa! Who are you?! :Ritla: (Hologram) Hey, questions later! If you win, you can have whatever wish you desire! :Cherry Crash: Any wish? :Ritla: (Hologram) Yep! And you will come to Metal 4 right about, now! Oh, and, bye! :(Ritla disappeared) :Troy Burrows: My wish... It could be nothing else. Planet, what's happening to us?! :Captain Planet: I don't know! :Mordecai: Guys, what the heck is going on?! :Rocksteady: It must be Triceratrons. I know it! :SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, Rocksteady? I don't think it's the Triceratrons. Because we're being beamed up! :(Mario, Sonic, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mordecai, Captain Planet, Bowser, Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, Megan, SpongeBob, Sandy, Curly Winds, Adagio Dazzle, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Leatherhead, Fugitoid, Bebop and Rocksteady are mysteriously teleported) :Sonata Dusk: Mr. Mario? Uncle Sonic? :Sunset Shimmer: Fugitoid? Bebop? Rocksteady? :Nolan North: Adagio? :Rainbow Dash: Megan? :Orion: Troy? Emma? Jake? Noah? :Michelangelo: Leatherhead? Lemon Zest? :Rarity: Sour Sweet? :Patrick Star: SpongeBob? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Sandy? :Sandalwood: Cherry? :Norman: Blueberry? Planet? Curly Winds? :Rigby: Mordecai? :Raven: Guys? :Secur-X: Hey, where'd they go? :(Benson, Duncan Rosenblatt, Doomfist, MetalBeard and Dr. Rabbit arrived) :Benson Dunswoody: Hey, guys. We brought more stuff for Lily Pad's birthday party... :(Benson, Duncan, Doomfist, MetalBeard and Dr. Rabbit sees Mario, Sonic and the others are gone) :Doomfist: Where did everyone go? :Dr. Rabbit: It seems that they've been teleported to a world from outside and beyond New Earth! :Donatello: Benson Dunswoody Well, if you should've came here earlier with the stuff for Lily Pad's birthday party, none of this would've happened when Mario, Sonic and the others are mysteriously teleported to that world. It's Cozy Glow all over again! :Indiana Rave and Baewatch: Who's Cozy Glow? :Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Orion, Patrick Star, Eugene Harold Krabs, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Shinigami and the Rainboom Turtles: She was a member of the Phantom Army. :Indiana Rave and Baewatch: Oh. :Leonardo: And I even have a picture for you guys to see. :(Leonardo shows Indiana Rave and Baewatch a picture of Cozy Glow as the Queen of Corruption) :Indiana Rave: That's the same Cozy Glow, who became the Queen of Corruption and she is a member of the Phantom Army? :Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Shinigami and Humane Seven: Yep. That's her. :Flash Sentry: True. But, I actually did save Vahallan's mom on the sinking cruise ship from awhile back. :Skips: Yeah, that part I did mentioned. And I always noticed my voice was like when I met Kavaxas. :Sheldon J. Plankton: And I should've bought the Krusty Krab if I had the chance! Huh? [sees Flutershy's shoe] Uh-oh. :(Fluttershy stepped on Plankton, screaming) :Fluttershy: Quit being such a meanie, Plankton! :Donatello: awkwardly Okay, Fluttershy. That's enough stepping on Plankton. Thank you. sighs :Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh... Thank you, Donnie. :Donatello: You're welcome. [Donatello pulls Plankton out of Fluttershy's shoe] :(Karen Plankton arrives) :Karen Plankton: You're lucky that you didn't get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, Sheldon. Just like the time that [[w:c:spongebob:Bucket Sweet Bucket|you hired SpongeBob and his goofy friend, Patrick to "remodel" the Chum Bucket as an effort to get Krabs' Secret Formula. But, no, you don't! And what did you do? Instead, you just stolen his restaurant while he's on vacation!]] :Sheldon J. Plankton: True. You remember when Krabs sold it for the concert tour? :Karen Plankton: Oh. How can I possibly forget? Oh, wait! Let me playback that part. :(Camera pans closely to the Chum Bucket, during the events of Hello Bikini Bottom!) :Sheldon J. Plankton: sing-songsy Karen, I'm home! :Karen Plankton: So, did you try to get Krabs' formula this time? :Sheldon J. Plankton: Karen, I'm not getting the formula yet. :Karen Plankton: What else that you're trying to get? :Sheldon J. Plankton: While I was walking in town today. Then, I saw the Krusty Krab restaurant at the pawn shop where Krabs sold it for SpongeBob and Squidward's concert tour! laughing Oh, boy. What a idiot. :Karen Plankton: Of course he did. :Sheldon J. Plankton: What? :Karen Plankton: He sold it for SpongeBob and Squidward's concert tour, when he's trying to make Colonel Carper a run for his money. :Sheldon J. Plankton: Yeah. No wonder Krabs was stupid enough to sell his own restaurant. But, at least I'm not getting the Krabby Patty formula this time. :Karen Plankton: Well, this is exactly what I'm talking about! :Sheldon J. Plankton: Calm down, Karen. I'm just gonna get my wallet and put the money on the wagon. It won't take long. I promise! :French Narrator: [reads time card] Later that night. :Sheldon J. Plankton: [wheels a lot of money] Hello, sir! I'd like to purchase the Krusty Krab restaurant you have in your... [noticed the Krusty Krab restaurant was sold] Where is it? :Pawn Shop Owner: Oh, sorry, sir! I just sold it a minute ago. But we do have this slightly used Taco Stand for sale. :(Playback ends with Plankton has a shocked look on his face) :Karen Plankton: Now, do you understand it? :Sheldon J. Plankton: Yes, Karen. I did. :Karen Plankton: It's a good thing that you bought the taco stand that has tacos. :Sonata Dusk: (raising her hand repeatedly) Oh, uh, Mrs. Plankton, now I'm curious. Are you sure that I can make tacos for Pinkie Pie's friend, Lily Pad for her birthday party? :Karen Plankton: Yes, you will, Sonata. Yes, you will. :Sonata Dusk: Yay! [hugs Karen Plankton] Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :Leonardo: Well, at least Sonata's happy that she found a way to make tacos. Right, Donnie? :Donatello: Right. I can see that, Leo. :Michelangelo: Although she did started a fire by putting tacos in a toaster. :(Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Indiana Rave, the Jelly Beans, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Rigby, Rose Heart, Sweet Leaf, Sophisticata, Velvet Sky, Nolan North, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartsrings, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3, Brawly Beats and Humane Seven glaring at Michelangelo) :Michelaneglo: Because, you know. She was trying to make tacos and she put it on the toaster... :Rainbow Dash and Donatello: Not now, Mikey. :Michelangelo: Sorry, guys, my bad. :Sheldon J. Plankton: Eugene, since you've got Krabby Patties from the Krusty Krab, I'm creating a patty on my own. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What kind of patty? :(Sheldon J. Plankton shows Eugene Harold Krabs a Chum Patty) :Sheldon J. Plankton: This kind. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What is it? :Sheldon J. Plankton: It's a Chum Patty. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What's it made of chum? :Sheldon J. Plantkon: Yes. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Oh. :Sheldon J. Plankton: You should try the Chum Patty, Eugene. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What?! You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to eat that! :Sunset Shimmer: Um, I'm not sure you're gonna have to try that Chum Patty, Mr. Krabs. :Eugene Harold Krabs: laughs Now I get ya, Sunset. Alright, Plankton. :(Eugene Harold Krabs eats the Chum Patty) :Eugene Harold Krabs: Ooh, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo, ooh! That was the best Chum Patty ever. :Sheldon J. Plankton: Why thank you, Eugene. Since you've got the Krabby Patty secret formula, I'm creating my own secret formula. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What kind a secret formula, Plankton? :Sheldon J. Plankton: Tell him, Karen. :Karen Plantkon: You got it. :(Karen Plankton shows Eugene Harold Krabs a Chum Patty secret formula) :Eugene Harold Krabs: What's inside that bottle? :Sheldon J. Plankton: It's a Chum Patty secret formula. :Eugene Harold Krabs: What's that? :Sheldon J. Plankton: The Chum Patty secret formula is the recipe for the highly popular Chum Patty burger sold by the famous Bikini Bottom restaurant the Chum Bucket. There are many variations of the Chum Patty, but all have one secret ingredient, which is yet to be identified or revealed. Since you've got the Krabby Patty secret formula. :Eugene Harold Krabs: That's right, Plankton. I did. At least you've got your Chum Patty secret formula. :Sheldon J. Plankton: Indeed I am, Eugene. Indeed I am. Guess, I won't need to steal your Krabby Patty secret formula, Eugene. At least, I have my Chum Patty secret formula. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Good to hear it, Plankton. Now, we have two formulas are the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Chum Patty secret formula. :Sheldon J. Plankton: Good. :Donatello: Micro Chips and I will try contact Zak, Zoe and the Rabbid Trio. :Twilight Sparkle: Donnie's right. He and Micro Chips will try to contact them while my Equestrian counterpart and I will contact Arkayna, Em and Piper. :Sweet Leaf: You sure it's gonna work, Donnie? :Donatello: Of course it will work, Sweet Leaf. But, it needs a little more time. :(Donatello turns around as he finds himself face-to-face with Nolan North) :Nolan North: Where's Adagio? :(At Metal 4) :(The other members of the Unified Heroes were transported into the Palace) :Zion "Pikachu18": Whoa! Planet, guys, what happened? I was meeting with Kang, when I got my ticket and this happened! :King Koopa: Zion's right. On the looks of it, we've been teleported from outside and beyond New Earth. :(Black Lightning, Luka Millfy, Dexter live-action 2007 film, Kamen Rider Icarus, Another Hiiro, Mathis, Kiriya Kujo, Team Ex-Aid, Team Genm and the others walking pass by Mario, Sonic and the others) :Captain Planet: I had no idea there were so many others who've entered the tournament... :(Catchy Song plays) :(Ritla arrived) :Ritla: Hello, everybody! My name is Ritla! And welcome to Metal 4! So, let's bring up the newest Keyblade Wielder! :All: murmuring gasped :Captain Planet: Right here. My name is Captain Planet. Canterlot City's first Keyblade Wielder. I was under the mentorship of Minecraft Guardian Notch. :Ritla: Wait. What? You? Why does a high school student who became a Keyblade Wielder when, Minecraft Guardian Notch made him a Keyblade Wielder for a few years back and– :(Blueberry Cake cuts her off) :Blueberry Cake: Hey! My brother is the one who became a Keyblade Wielder from last time! :Ritla: This guy was a Keyblade Wielder!? :Blueberry Cake: Well, my friend, Cherry and I did all the fighting and stuff, because we're Mario and Sonic's students and... :(Ritla cuts her off) :Ritla: So, you guys fought in the Minecraft Wars, the Phantom Wars, the Neo-Subspace Wars and the Crisis of Infinity Earths, when you two are Mario and Sonic's students and your brother became a Keyblade Wielder, when Kaito Kumon, also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade?! :Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I meant. Also, my friend, Aria who used to be a Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. So, they really got their quirks, you know. nervously :Ritla: Okay. Anywho, to get this tournament started; each team of five will get a gemstone and win as they get their wish granted! :Sora: This is so cool! (seeing Dexter live-action 2007 film) The new guy looks amazing. I should get along with him. :(Ritla teleported the Heroes to their team rooms) :(Scene cuts Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash) :Sora: (as he sees his new team) So, this is what our new team looks like? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. The five of us are now here, Sora. It would be great being here in the tournament. :Mario: My wish is to defeat Galeem and Dharkon's forces. :Sonic the Hedgehog: My wish is for me to become stronger. :Blueberry Cake: My wish is for me to help everyone and even my family. So, Cherry. What did you wish for? :Cherry Crash: My wish was a certain promise. :Sora: My wish was to bring Kairi back. I'm glad we're all here. :(Scene cuts to Robin and Gumball Watterson) :Gumball Watterson: So, where's our team? :Robin: They didn't come. They're not here. :Gumball Watterson: Then who's that? :(Robin sees SpongeBob, Ezra and Kazuda) :Robin: screams That would be our new team! :SpongeBob SquarePants: (salutes Robin) We're ready to fight in the tournament, Robin! :Gumball Watterson: Well, Robin. This is exactly how I pictured our team would look. :(SpongeBob does his eager face dance) :Robin: That's his... eager face. :Gumball Watterson, Ezra Bridger and Kazuda Xiono: Okay. :Robin: It's just us boys? :Ezra Bridger: Yes. :Robin: Oh, okay. Then, I'm all for it! :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet, Aria Blaze and Zion "Pikachu18") :Captain Planet: This cannot get weirder. :DanTDM: Well, it did got weirder. When I was brought here. :Ruby Rose: Is it me or did he just joined our team? :Zion "Pikachu18": Yeah, he did joined. :Ruby Rose: Oh. :(Captain Planet sees Aria Blaze) :Captain Planet: You okay? :Aria Blaze: Yeah. Remember when you and I broke up at the Battle of the Bands? So, Adagio, Sonata and I performed at the Starswirled Music Festival to sing. When we adjust our new lives and to find our happiness even without magic. :Captain Planet: Yeah. That's really good. Aria. :Aria Blaze: Yes? :Captain Planet: Even if you're a Siren from Equestria. But, you're still a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom, a Ninja of the Hamato Clan, a Kamen Rider and my girlfriend. :Aria Blaze: Thanks, babe. (blushes) That really means a lot to me. :(Captain Planet and Aria Blaze began to kiss each other, as Ruby interrupted them while she's eating cookies) :Ruby Rose: Wow! I still find you two really beautiful when you guys are actually in love. :Captain Planet: Ruby, how long you been standing here? :Ruby Rose: A second ago. And I was wondering if I wanna call you guys, "Plaria" or "Arlanet" or even, "Caplaze"? :Captain Planet and Aria Blaze: sheepishly :(Scene cuts to Mordecai, Ian, Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero and Troy Burrows) :Brody Romero: Hey, this is our team, huh? :Mordecai: Yeah. It's good to see you guys again. :Brody Romero: Oh, hey, Mordecai, nice to see you again. My wish is to become the ninja master like my dad! :Rose Ortiz: Yep. That was his wish. My wish is... for getting a Nobel Prize, I guess? :Mordecai: Exactly. Your wishes will do come true. My wish... Is to give my friends some new weapons and keep a certain promise. It's good to see you all again. :Rose Ortiz: Hey! Ian, you've got to see Mordecai again. :Ian: Oh, sorry, Rose. I forgot. Hey, Mordo. I'm with the Ventara Riders... Kamen Rider Incisor. :Rose Ortiz: Then you're a Kamen Rider? :Ian: Yes. :Brody Romero: Hey! Troy? :Troy Burrows: Don't talk to me. :Brody Romero: Oh, boy... :Mordecai: That's Super Megaforce Red from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Troy Burrows. It's been a while. :Troy Burrows: You too, Mordo. It's been a while. :Rose Ortiz: He's scary! :Announcer: (on P.A. speaker) Attention, all participants. The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament is about to begin. We'll start with the first round! First up, it's Team Legendary Super Stars vs. Team Oddball! Let the games begin! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, we're up against Yamato and his team! :Blueberry Cake: Mario, you know what to do! :Mario: Yes! :Sora and Cherry Crash: Good luck, Mario. :(Scene cuts to Mario and Yamato Kazakiri) :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From the Heroes of Smash... Mario!! :Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! :Announcer: Team Oddball! From Doubustu Sentai Zyuohger... Zyuoh Eagle!! :Zyuoh Eagle: Monarch of the Open Skies! Zyuoh Eagle! :Mario: Let's-a-go! :Zyuoh Cube: Eagle! :Yamato Kazakiri: Wild Instincts, Awaken! :(Yamato Kazakiri transforms into Zyuoh Eagle) :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet and Jayden Shiba) :Announcer: Team Pikachu18! From the Heroes of the Minecraft World... Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form!! Team Samurai Rangers! From Power Rangers Samurai... Red Samurai Ranger!! :Red Samurai Ranger: Red Samurai Ranger, ready! :Jayden Shiba: You know, for a Keyblade Wielder. You've been doing well. But, let's see how you become a Kamen Rider. :Captain Planet: We'll see about this, Jayden. (pulls out the Build Driver and reveals the two Fullbottles, Banana Fullbottle and Lock Fullbottle) :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Build Driver: Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spear! BananaLock! Yeah! :(Captain Planet transforms into Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :Jayden Shiba: Heh! Not bad. But, what you think about this? It's Morphin' Time! (pulls out the Samuraizer) Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai! :(Jayden Shiba morphs into Red Samurai Ranger) :Ritla: First round will begin! Ready... Go! :(Patren 1gou and Korra are fighting each other) :(Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Toriko are fighting each other) :Dino Charge Blue Ranger: Culinary fighter chef no match– Hyah! Caveman strength! :(Shishi Red Orion and Kamen Rider Icarus are fighting each other) :(Dexter live-action 2007 film and Rocksteady are fighting each other) :(Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Red Samurai Ranger are fighting each other) :Red Samurai Ranger: Fire Smasher! :(Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form blocks Red Samurai Ranger's attack with the Banaspear) :(Sour Sweet, Zarya Moonwolf, Kamen Rider Raia and Kamen Rider Decade fighting each other) :Sour Sweet: Care to do the honors? :Zarya Moonwolf: You bet! :(Sour Sweet and Zarya Moonwolf fires a few arrows at Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Raia) :(Aoninger, Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Ryugen and Momoranger fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Den-O: Go! Go! Go! :(Kamen Rider Den-O slashes at Momoranger, but she dodges his attacks) :Kamen Rider Den-O: Hey, quit moving already! :(Tucker Folley and Starlight are fighting each other, suddenly Tucker accidentally punches her in the nose) :Tucker Folley: Sorry, sorry! :Starlight: Why, you! :(Starlight slaps Tucker Folley in the face) :Tucker Folley: in pain That hurts! :(Mario and Zyuoh Eagle are fighting each other) :Zyuoh Eagle: Unleash The Beast! :(Zyuoh Eagle grew out its wings and flies to Mario, as he dodges it) :(Mario attacks Zyuoh Eagle with Super Jump Punch, as he grabbed the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Legendary Super Stars! :Mario: Yeah, I'm the winner! :(Zyuoh Eagle detransform back into Yamato Kazakiri) :Yamato Kazakiri: Good effort, Mario. :Mario: Thanks-a-so much! :Yamato Kazakiri: By the way, I'm wishing you, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry and Cherry good luck for making your wish about defeating Galeem and Dharkon's forces. :(Yamato Kazakiri was teleported away) :Ritla: It seems that the teams from first half of the first round have won. :(Scene cuts to Korra and Keiichiro Asaka) :Korra: Good fight today, Keiichiro. :Keiichiro Asaka: Thanks. :(Keiichiro salutes Korra, as she salutes him back) :(Keiichiro Asaka was teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Shishi Red Orion and Kamen Rider Icarus) :Kamen Rider Icarus: As excepted from one of the Kyurangers. :Shishi Red Orion: Yeah. I think you should join Space Squad. :Kamen Rider Icarus: Very well. I'll join Space Squad if you wish. :(Kamen Rider Icarus was teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Red Samurai Ranger) :(Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form detransform into Captain Planet) :Captain Planet: You put a pretty good fight, Jayden. :Jayden Shiba: Thanks, Planet. I'll leave the rest to you. :(Jayden Shiba was teleported away) :(Scene cuts to three of the members of Team Ex-Aid and three of the members of Team Genm) :Kamen Rider Zolda: That was a good fight, was it? :Kamen Rider Ryugen: Yes. We'll wish you good luck. :(Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Specter and Momoranger were teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Dexter live-action 2007 film and Rocksteady) :Dexter (Bratz live-action 2007 film): Pretty good fight, huh? :Rocksteady: Indeed. For high school tech boy, that is. Congratulations to that. :(Rocksteady was teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Sour Sweet, Zarya Moonwolf, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Raia) :Zarya Moonwolf: That was pretty good. :Kamen Rider Decade: Thank you. :Kamen Rider Raia: Good luck out there. :Sour Sweet: We will. :(Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Raia were teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Toriko) :Toriko: You're pretty strong for a caveman. :Dino Charge Blue Ranger: Thank you, Toriko. :(Toriko gives Dino Charge Blue Ranger a thumbs up, as he was teleported away) :Ritla: Okay. Now, on with the second half of the first round! And that starts with Team Swordsman and Team Dairangers! :(ShishiRanger, Kamen Rider Brave, RyuuRanger and Saber/Nero Claudius are fighting each other) :Gashacon Sword: Gashatto! Taddle Critical Slash! :(Kamen Rider Brave slashes at RyuuRanger and ShishiRanger) :(Kamen Rider Brave grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Swordsman! :(Kamen Rider Kabuto, Lupin Blue, Kamen Rider Drive and TriceraRanger are fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Drive: Handle Sword! :(Kamen Rider Drive slashes at Lupin Blue and TriceraRanger) :Kamen Rider Kabuto: Clock Up! :Kabuto Zector: Clock Up! :(Kamen Rider Kabuto punches at Lupin Blue and TriceraRanger in slow-motion) :Kabuto Zector: Clock Over. :(Lupin Blue and TriceraRanger were weaken and defeated) :Kamen Rider Kabuto: Weak... :(Kamen Rider Kabuto grabs the gem) :Ritla: Sentai Rider All Red wins! :(Zyuoh TheWorld and Thunderbass fighting each other) :Zyuoh TheWorld: Super Unleash The Beast! :(Zyuoh TheWorld charges at Thunderbass, but he dodges) :(Megan Williams, Kamen Rider Black RX, GokaiGreen and KibaRanger are fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Black RX: Rovolcane! :GokaiGreen: Gokai Gun! :(GokaiGreen rapidly shooting at Kamen Rider Black RX, but blocks it) :(Siegfried/Saber of Black, Mordred/Saber of Red, Vladimas III/Lancer of Black and Achilles/Rider of Red are fighting each other) :(Mordecai and Peacock Plume are fighting each other) :Mordecai: Infinity Power Blast! :(Mordecai shoots Peacock Plume) :(Mordecai grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Weird! :Mordecai: WOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! Hey, man. That was a pretty good fight. :Peacock Plume: Thanks, Mordecai. Even I did lose in the tournament. I'm glad that Rainbow Dash taught me and the CPA swimming team about teamwork. I'll leave the rest to you and your team. :Mordecai: That's a promise. :(Peacock Plume was teleported away) :Ritla: The teams from the second half of the first round have won. That concludes the first round! :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, Mario! :Sora: Guys, look. :Mario: It's time for the second round! :Blueberry Cake: Well, looks like Sora and I are up next. :Sora: Yeah. But, who are we facing in the first half of the second round? :(Scene cuts to Sora and Blueberry Cake facing Team Vehicle's Right Suzuki and Renn Kousaka) :Announcer: Team Vehicle! From Ressha Sentai ToQger... ToQ-1gou!! From Engine Sentai Go-Onger... Go-On Blue!! :Go-On Blue: Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From Team Mario and Sonic... Blueberry Cake!! From Protectors of Light... Sora!! :Right Suzuki: You guys are challenging us? :Sora: Yeah, we are. And we're gonna win! :Right Suzuki: Let's go! :Renn Kousaka: Yeah! :( plays) :ToQ Changer: Now Transforming... :Right Suzuki: ToQ Change! :(Right Suzuki transforms into ToQ-1gou) :Renn Kousaka: Change Soul Set! Let's Go-On! :(Renn Kousaka transforms into Go-On Blue) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Sora, ToQ-1gou, Blueberry Cake and Go-On Blue fighting each other) :Go-On Blue: Not bad. But, what do you think about this?! Let's go, Buson! :Buson Soul: OK! :Go-On Blue: Mantan Gun! Buson Soul Set! Sniper Shoot! :(Blueberry Cake blocked Go-On Blue's attack, with her Bamboo Bo Staff) :(We see Darkspine Magma Dragoon spying on Sora, ToQ-1gou, Blueberry Cake and Go-On Blue) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Much strength... (sees Blueberry Cake) And it seems that I found the Keyblade Wielder's sister. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon disappears) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Kamen Rider Drive, Ruby Rose and Kamen Rider Kabuto, who were fighting each other) :(Scene cuts back to Sora, ToQ-1gou, Blueberry Cake and Go-On Blue) :ToQ-1gou: Let's finish this with one strike! :Go-On Blue: Yeah! :(ToQ-1gou and Go-On Blue try to finish off Sora and Blueberry Cake, but their plan was backfired, as they bumped into each other. Causing them to detransform into Right Suzuki and Renn Kousaka, screams) :Renn Kousaka: Ow, ow, ow! Hey! What were you thinking!? :Right Suzuki: Sorry, Kousaka-san. :(Sora and Blueberry Cake are seriously confused) :Blueberry Cake: Sora, what was that about? :Sora: (shrugs) I don't know. :Blueberry Cake: Sora, quick. Grab the gem! :Sora: Got it! :(Sora grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Legendary Super Stars! :(We see Right Suzuki and Renn Kousaka were completely dumbfounded, when they saw Sora grabbed the gem) :Right Suzuki and Renn Kousaka: EEEEEH?!! :Right Suzuki: You guys are cool. You guys know about our Imagination and your hearts were amazing. :Sora: Yeah. :Renn Kousaka: Thanks, Sora and Blueberry. The road of justice was always be connected to your heart. For that, we'll leave the rest to you. :(Right Suzuki and Renn Kousaka were teleported away) :Sora: Yeah, we did it! :(Sora and Blueberry Cake gave each other a high-five, laughing. Until... they see Darkspine Magma Dragoon!) :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: I wonder who invited him... :(Scene cuts to Team Weird) :Troy Burrows: I knew he showed up! :Rose Ortiz: Troy, who was that? :Troy Burrows: His name is Darkspine Magma Dragoon! :(Scene cuts back to Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: So, you must be the girl that I encountered. Sora Are you the strongest? :Sora: [summons Kingdom Key] Just who are you, anyway?! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: I am Darkspine Magma Dragoon! Here to seek the strongest! :Sora: Blueberry, you know that guy?! :Blueberry Cake: He fought us! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Blueberry Cake Tell me where the Keyblade Wielder is and I will spare your life! :Blueberry Cake: Never! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Fine! :Ninja Steel Red: Ninja Reveal! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: What?! :Sora and Blueberry Cake: Brody! :(Ninja Steel Red arrives) :Ninja Steel Red: Hey, guys! Did I miss anything? :Sora: Looks like we're facing him! :Ninja Steel Red: Okay, let's take him down! :Sora and Blueberry Cake: Right! :(Sora, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Blueberry Cake and Ninja Steel Red fighting each other) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Insolent brats! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon blasts Sora, Blueberry Cake and Ninja Steel Red) :(Ninja Steel Red demorphs into Brody) :Sora: Brody, are you alright?! :Brody Romero: I'm fine, Sora. Thanks. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: You three aren't worthy enough to defeat me. For that, I leave! Blueberry Cake And one more thing. I'll see the Keyblade Wielder very soon. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon leaves) :(Sora, Blueberry Cake and Brody Romero are weaken and injured) :Sora: Come on. I think we need to go back and recover. :Blueberry Cake and Brody Romero: Okay. :(Sora, Blueberry Cake and Brody Romero ran back to their rooms) :(Scene cuts to Zak's Room) :Zoe: Our friends are transported to Metal 4? :Raven: (On Computer) That's right, Zoe. They are transported to Metal 4. :Zak: What's Metal 4? :Secur-X: (On Computer) Metal 4 is a planet where the heroes gather at Metal 4. Each team has the opportunity to make their wish come true. Some wish to be the strongest, others want to fulfill other hopes and desires. :Zak: Oh. So the heroes are gonna make their wish to come true? :Orion: (On Computer) Yes. The heroes will make their wish come true. :Zak: Where are the others? :Leonardo: (On Computer) The others are transported to Metal 4. :Zak: Okay, what about everyone? :Rigby: (On Computer) They're with us. They are going to be recovered from their injuries. :Zoe: Right. :Zak: Will Mario, Sonic, Blueberry, Cherry, Mordecai, Planet, Bowser, Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, Megan, SpongeBob, Sandy, Leatherhead, Curly Winds, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Fugitoid, Bebop and Rocksteady will be okay? :Rainbow Dash: (On Computer) Don't worry. Mario, Sonic, Blueberry, Cherry, Mordecai, Planet, Bowser, Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, Megan, SpongeBob, Sandy, Leatherhead, Fugitoid, Bebop and Rocksteady will be okay at Metal 4. Adagio, Curly Winds, Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet are with them too. :Zak: Are they safe at Metal 4? :Patrick Star: (On Computer) Yes. They are safe at Metal 4. :Zak: Oh, thank goodness. :Benson Dunswoody: (On Computer) Say, Rabbid Trio, are you helping Zak and Zoe? :Rabbid Trio: Why, yes we are, Benson. :Eugene Harold Krabs: (On Computer) Zak, Zoe, you two didn't got the tickets did you? :Zak: No, we didn't, Mr. Krabs. Do you? :Sheldon J. Plankton: (On Computer) Nope. We didn't got the tickets. :Norman: (On Computer) Say, Zak, Zoe, why did you two call us on the computer? :Zak: Good question, Norman. :Zoe: Me and Zak are just going out on the weekend. Until we saw a horrible thing. As me and Zak are hiding, we saw Darkspine Magma Dragoon is looking for the heroes and then he didn't see us because we were hiding. Until he's gonna find the strongest and he is going to find the Unified Heroes. He is gonna to find them. And then, we call you on the computer to tell you who that Darkspine Magma Dragoon is. :Duncan Rosenblatt: (On Computer) Who's Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :(Scene cuts to Sheriff Mao Mao's house) :Sheriff Mao Mao: ticket Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament. Hmm. Seems impressive. :Badgerclops: Mao Mao, do you have any wishes? :Sheriff Mao Mao: Can't say I do. This is the place. :Badgerclops: Alright, let's go. Wow. :Sheriff Mao Mao: Let's move. We've gotta meet up with Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Vulcan and Kamen Rider Valkyrie. :Adorabat: Right. :Sheriff Mao Mao: Let's go. :(Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat are walking away) :of Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Cast/Characters Trivia * The Dazzlings decided to stay at the human world, Canterlot City. * It is revealed that Canterlot City and Ponyland are now located in Equestria since World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are now merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales are now merging into one. * It is revealed that Sheldon J. Plankton got his own secret formula is the Chum Patty secret formula. * Kamen Rider Icarus joins Space Squad. Gallery EFhixbZUEAA5SRP.jpg|Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O D7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon D5yVkepUcAA-gz3.jpg|Fake Zi-O's TheBee Ridewatch SSSB V Ticket.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket Krabby Patties.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants shows the Unified Heroes all three million, two hundred and seventy seven of Krabby Patties SpongeBob and Patrick are riding on a boat.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star shows the Unified Heroes a picture of him and Patrick are riding a boatmobile with all three million, two hundred and seventy seven of Krabby Patties on the wagon Sunset reunites little girl with her mother EGSB.png|Sunset Shimmer shows Vahallan a picture of her, as she reunites Lily Pad's baby sister, Water Lily with her mother, Victoria Unnamed mother holding her daughter EGDS20.png|Applejack shows Pinkie Pie and Indiana Rave a picture of her, as she rescued Water Lily from drowning 178 - Hello Bikini Bottom! (1306).jpg|SpongeBob shows Sonata Dusk a picture of Plankton who bought a slightly used taco stand at the pawn shop in Bikini Bottom Di4MndSUcAAIW O.jpg|Ritla Cozy_Glow_raising_a_makeshift_crown_S8E25.png|Leonardo shows Indiana Rave and Baewatch a picture of Cozy Glow who became the Queen of Corruption Flash Sentry helping unnamed mother EGSB.png|Flash Sentry shows Valhallan and Lily Pad a picture of him, as he helps their mom, Victoria on a sinking cruise ship Mad Rabbid got the donuts.jpg|Professor Mad Rabbid has arrived with some chocolate donuts Mad Rabbid's donut plan.jpg|Professor Mad Rabbid shows Unified Heroes a flashback of cloning chocolate donuts Mad Rabbid opens the door.jpg|Professor Mad Rabbid opens the refrigerator door revealed to be chocolate donuts 20191202 115512.jpg|Professor Mad Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of that chocolate donut on the copy machine 2e8efaa2ec2d391b665e71b14724e431.jpg|Crocodile Sclashjelly D5jL2DPWkAEcU5G.jpg|Machine Cross-Z Bucket Sweet Bucket 100.png|Karen shows Plankton and the Unified Heroes a picture of him, when he hired SpongeBob and Patrick to "remodel" the Chum Bucket and he stolen the Krusty Krab Chumwich.jpg|Chum Patty Single Cell Anniversary 062.jpg|Karen Plankton shows Mr. Krabs a Chum Patty secret formula Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 Gem.jpg|Ritla shows the Unified Heroes a picture of a gem, for each team who wins the tournament to get their wish granted. SpongeBob animation by Tim Prendergast.gif|SpongeBob's Eager Face from Band Geeks. D8o3If6X4AAlAsu.jpg|Aria Blaze shows Captain Planet a picture of the Dazzlings, performing at the Starswirled Music Festival without magic StrangeTeam.jpg| Team_Ex-Aid_from_Magazine.png|Team Ex-Aid Team_Genm.jpg|Team Genm Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form DzkX438UcAA5wkH.jpg|Red Samurai Ranger tries to attack Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form, as he blocked it with the Banaspear Ya2fcx4ynow01.jpg|Mordecai's Infinity Power Glove Rainbow Dash coaching the CPA swim team EGDS24.png|Peacock Plume shows Mordecai a picture of Rainbow Dash coaching him and the CPA swim team Zak, Zoe and Three Rabbids.jpg|Zak, Zoe and Rabbid Trio are calling Unified Heroes about Darkspine Magma Dragoon The Main 10 Protagonists Team Legendary Super Stars Mario_SSBU.png| Sonic_SSBU.png| Sora_v2_KHIII.png| Equestria ninjas blueberry cake by bozzerkazooers davdn1j-pre.jpg| Equestrian ninjas cherry crash by bozzerkazooers dau4k3l-pre.jpg| Team Weird Latest-3.png| Prsm-red.png| Ninnin-red.png| KR-Scissors&Incisor.png| Proo-pink.png| Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers